


My New Boyfriend

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Smut, jelous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Harley had been best friends for years. All that changed when Harley gets a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Boyfriend

"Luke, you will not believe what happened to me over break!" I squealed and jumped onto Luke's back, making him take a balancing step forward.

"Good to see you too, Harley." Luke laughed, shrugging me off. I was so excited I was jumping up and down, unable to control myself. "What's up, Buttercup?"

"I got a boyfriend!" I yelled, Luke clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Oh my god, Harley, quiet down." I threw his hand off.

"Aren't you excited for me?" Luke nodded, but it wasn't enthusiastic. "Luke!"

"Yeah, sorry, of course I am Harley." Luke patted my head. "I've gotta go, tell me all about it later."

I watched as Luke walked down the hallway, frowning.

* * *

Luke was over at my house, like he was everyday after school. We hadn't talked about earlier, and it has been nagging me all day.

"Why did you get upset when I told you I had a boyfriend?" Luke tensed, but didn't look at me.

"I didn't." I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Yes, you did. What is wrong, Luke? Do you want me to be alone forever?" Luke closed his eyes.

"No, of course not."

"Then what do you want?" I yelled.

"I want you to be with me!" Luke shot up from the couch. "I'm in love with you Harley!" My mouth dropped open.

"Luke. . ." He shook his head.

"No, save it. I'm sorry. Have fun with your boyfriend." Luke started to storm out of my house, but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Why didn't you tell me?" Luke squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're my best friend. I didn't want to run that. But now I have." I shook my head.

"No you haven't. Kiss me." Luke whipped around, staring me down.

"What?"

"I said, kiss me." So Luke did. He kissed me hard, with so many hidden feelings, it was overwhelming.

Suddenly, the kiss hot more heated. Luke layer me down on the couch, crawling over me and tearing off both out clothes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I giggled as Luke left kisses all over my face.

Luke pushed in slowly, swallowing my moans with a kid. His lips were gentle, but his thrusts were hard and fast, overwhelming me with the intensity.

"I love you," Luke breathed into my neck.

"I love you too." A few minutes later we both hit our highs, moaning each other's names.

Luke flipped us over so I was laying on his chest, taking the blanket hanging on the couch and draping it over us.

"I just cheated on my boyfriend." Luke laughed, kissing my forehead.

"He'll live."


End file.
